


Bite that Banana!!

by Shazzawa



Series: Fruit Salad Saga [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banana Ice Block, Bananas, Fruit salad, M/M, Summer, Viktor being a sneaky ass, morning run time!, sensually licking an ice block?, stop acting so innocent Yuuri, this is his revenge plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazzawa/pseuds/Shazzawa
Summary: The seductive purr into the sensitive part behind his ear sent shivers crawling down his spine, only worsening the heat in his gut as he moaned into his pillow. Yuuri finally managed to muster up the courage to take a peep at the outside world, only to be greeted by Viktor finishing the icy treat, sensually licking the paddlepop stick of all the whitish substance, banana ice cream he reminded himself, that clung to it.





	1. Biting Bananas in Summer

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very glad I managed to get this out on New Year's Day, although barely.
> 
> I'm posting this at 11:50pm on the 1/1/17 so phew. Well to be fair I only started at about 10:30-11pm, which probably wasn't too smart but whatever.
> 
> ENJOY!

Yuuri was splayed out across his bedroom floor. It was Summer. It was hot. He was dying. Especially with his long limbed lover tangled around him, only making the Japanese man hotter.

"Viktor, get off, it's too hot to be hugging me"

The only reply he got was Viktor snuggling closer to him. He swore Viktor was some super human with an automatic cooling system built inside. How else could he stand being tangled around each other.

"Viktor, get off otherwise I'm going to ignore you for the rest of the week". Yuuri tried again.

Viktor pouted and peeled himself off his sweaty lover.

"I like hugging you, Yuuri", he murmured, "I want to hug you more".

Yuuri sighed before his eyes suddenly lit up. It was off season right now, Viktor wouldn't mind him splurging a tiny bit right?

"How about if you buy me an ice block or ice cream, I'll let you hug me?", Yuuri finished hopefully. He really was dying for some cool treat, Viktor didn’t help by clinging onto him.

Viktor's face brightened instantly.

"Really? For as long as I want?"

Yuuri smiled affectionately at the silvery-platinum haired man. His ice-blue and sea-green eyes glittered with hope. The Japanese man nodded, spurring his lover to spring out of his room and sprint down the stairs, outside to the nearest convenience store.

XXX

"Yuuri! I'm back!"

Yuuri was currently lying on the ground of his bedroom. He was contemplating whether or not to drown himself in the beautiful oceans of Hasetsu before the Russian kicked open his door with a bang.

He was holding a plastic bag with a few ice blocks inside, breathing heavily.

The Japanese man chased the contemplation from his mind as he sat up and shifted over for the other man to sit down.

"Yuuri, we should have these ones first!", Viktor suggested while holding up two thin, cylinder-shaped banana flavoured ice blocks; which really were, Yuuri noticed, just banana ice-cream on a stick.

Yuuri bit into the coolness of the banana-ice-cream-on-a-stick/banana flavoured ice block, he moaned. The coolness felt amazing in his scorching hot mouth as it melted into liquid, sliding down his throat with a satisfying numbness. 

As Yuuri quickly finished the treat, as to not let it melt, he turned to Viktor and felt his heart stop at the sight.

Viktor had obviously not been as fast in eating the treat, only half way finished. He was licking up the whitish liquid -banana ice cream he reminded himself- from his hand and up the still-frozen part of the ice cream in a sensual manner, moaning occasionally. The Russian man then proceeded to suck the tip before thrusting it into his mouth several times...like he was deep-throating a-

Yuuri visibly gulped as he felt blood rushing upwards and downwards simultaneously.

Viktor's eyes flickered upwards towards his blushing face. The cinnamon-coffee coloured irises meeting the icy-sea coloured eyes. One of the blue eyes slowly slid down into a sensual wink as the owner of the eyes continued to give the innocent ice block a blow-job look-alike...or maybe it was one, he wasn't bothered to think too much about that..

Yuuri groaned, burying his face into his hands, his face burning. He was weak to Viktor's beautiful eyes whether it be his sexy winks or his wide-eyed puppy dog face. He was doing this on purpose. The Asian man could already feel the beginnings of an arousal in his gut. His hands were not enough the hide the embarrassment in his face. He grabbed his pillow off his bed and burrowed his front into the fabric as deep as he could, willingly the burning feeling in his gut to go away.

"Need some help, Yuuri?"

The seductive purr sent air brushing the sensitive part behind his ear sending shivers crawling down his spine, only worsening the heat in his gut as he moaned dirtily into his pillow. Yuuri finally managed to muster up the courage to take a peep at the outside world, only to be greeted by Viktor finishing the icy treat, sensually licking the paddlepop stick of all the whitish substance, banana ice cream he reminded himself, that clung to it.

"So?"

The predatory eyes turned to him, threatening to devour the Japanese man like his ice block. And Yuuri wanted that. Wanted it more than he could say. Wanted more than anything. They do say actions speak louder than words.

Yuuri tackled that Russian man into a hug and kiss. He honestly couldn't care less as the abused paddlepop stick went flying from Viktor's sticky fingers. Their lips sliding across each other, still slightly shiny and tasting of the banana ice block. Their tongue heating up quickly as they twirled around in a dance almost as beautiful as their exhibition skate. The next time they parted: a thread of saliva bridged their lips, their hair slightly mussed up and sticking to their foreheads and their eyes were bright with love and affection for each other, only fueling Yuuri's growing heat. Viktor's eyes were still wide with surprise at the bold move but he snuggled into the Japanese man's chest, as Yuuri supported his own weight on all fours.

"So, hot", Yuuri groaned as Viktor licked the sweat off his throat. Viktor paused mid-lick.

"You know...I suddenly got this brilliant idea", Viktor started with a smirk as he reached behind to pick up the bag containing the slightly melted, cylindrical ice blocks.

Yuuri recognised that look and he had a fair idea about what his lover was planning to do with the remaining ice blocks. Or rather, where he was going to put it before eating it; he wasn't sure whether to be delighted or horrified. Yuuri vaguely wondered if Viktor had planned this all out and if he liked melted ice blocks.

Viktor crept up and slid a hand under Yuuri's shirt; while rolling over to switch their positions so Viktor was straddling Yuuri's legs.

"I'm sorry Yuuri, we have no lube right now and it takes too long to grab from the other room, so we'll have to make do with what we have right now". The predatory gleam in Viktor's icy blue-sea green eyes told the Japanese man that he was anything but apologetic.

Yuuri sighed and wondered how he always got caught up in Viktor's traps when Yuuri was the one who had laid the foundations for the trap. 

Well, at least it would be cooling.

That night involved a lot of melted ice blocks, traumatised paddlepop sticks and sticky, ice block flavoured kisses.


	2. Bite that Banana!! Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's eyes were as wide as the skies and oceans that Yuuri often compared the colour to. The pink lips that he loved to kiss were wide open in shock. The forgotten banana was clutched in his left hand, his right hand still suspended in mid-air; halfway through the motion of peeling the yellow fruit. Yuuri's eyes were not great, but with his glasses on he could detect a slight bulge in the older man's track pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note:  
> This hasn't been proof read, I've only skimmed through it once or twice so yeah. (also my grammar and punctuation is horrible)

It was 6:30 in the morning. In an apartment in St. Petersburg on a large king sized bed lay a dark haired beauty. His ebony hair splayed out on the soft feather pillow, contrasting against the white. The soft rays of the early winter sun wormed through the tiny gap between the curtains. He snuggled into the covers, lulled by the warmth and safety of the bed. Just as he was getting comfortable, the door of the room opened and disaster struck.

"Yuuri, time to get out of bed!"

The dark haired beauty, dubbed Yuuri, pretended not to hear the disturbance. It was too cold anyway.

"Yuuri, time for your morning run"

Again, there was no reply. There was a slight ache in his hips from last night anyway. He really did not want to get up. He just wanted to sleep.

"Yuuri…"

There was a warning tone in the voice, still slightly husky from sleep.

"Mm", was the only reply he got.

The intruder sighed as he resigned himself to punish Yuuri for his behaviour.

Yuuri's eyes shot opened as the intruder attacked him.

"Sto-Vik-I'll get-hahaha-up so sto-hahahah-Vik-pfthahahaha-sto-", Yuuri howled as the man, Viktor, attacked him with wiggling fingers.

Yuuri thrashed around, struggling to stop the onslaught of tickling. He promised, through multiple uncontrollable giggles, that he would get up for their routine morning run. Viktor finally let up on his attack to look at Yuuri.

Yuuri was naked from their previous night's activities, the blanked covered his lower half while dark purple and red bruises littered his sensitive neck area. His cheeks were flushed from laughing, cinnamon-coffee coloured eyes shiny with tears from Viktor's tickle attack. His chest heaved as air rushed through to try and make up for the oxygen lost from the onslaught of tickles, his hair messy and tangled as it curled around his neck and ears. In short, he looked like an angel; at least in Viktor's opinion.

Yuuri pulled himself up, wincing slightly at the ache in his hips. Viktor watched him like a hawk, drinking in his every movement. His hair had gotten a lot longer, he'd noticed, the longest strands almost touching his shoulders. He briefly wondered if Yuuri was planning to cut it anytime soon. The raven was pulling his jogging clothed from their wardrobe, Viktor amusedly watched as his lover grimace at the amount of hickeys visible on his neck. As he zipped up his tracksuit all the way up to hide the marks.

"Let's brush our teeth then have breakfast"

XXX

"What should we have for breakfast?", Yuuri yawned with his now minty fresh breath as they padded through the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I think some fruit and coffee, or tea as you like, should do it. We can have some after if we need."

"Okay, I'll take green tea, as always"

"I still wonder how you survived at uni without coffee", murmured Viktor.

As Viktor went to pour the already made coffee and wait for the kettle to finish boiling to make Yuuri's favourite green tea as the said man headed straight to the fruit bowl. They had apples, bananas, pears and oranges; he was pretty sure they had some strawberries in the fridge. The Japanese man hummed as he picked a few of each to chop up and make a quick fruit salad. 

He was almost finished when he heard the click of the kettle. There was only the bananas left to cut. A certain memory struck him at the same time as inspiration. A smirk crawled its way to his face. They could eat the bananas separately.

Yuuri set the fruit bowl down along with two unpeeled bananas on the coffee table in front of the sofa, where they normally had their quick breakfasts to cuddle with each other, just as Viktor came in to hand Yuuri a steaming mug of green tea. They leaned against each other at the center of the sofa as they sipped their warm drinks, chasing away the icy morning air. It was silent as they ate, comfortably nestled together. Yuuri spied the peanut butter and stood up to snag it off the kitchen bench, returning to his spot on the sofa. 

It was time to put his plan into action. Carefully he peeled his banana and drizzled on the runny peanut butter (A/N: 100% peanut butter is runny). The raven-haired man carefully licked up the sides of the banana, saving the peanut butter from running down the sides and onto the floor. Yuuri smirked as he proceeded to switch between sucking and licking the peanut butter off the banana, moaning and proclaiming softly how the two foods were a match made in heaven. He could feel the muscles of the Russian man beside him tense and untense as he shifted around. Yuuri knew that Viktor's aquamarine eyes were on him, following his mouth's every movement as his lips slid around the girth of the fruit. In his peripheral vision, he could almost see the moment when Viktor opened his mouth to say something, and that was the moment he was waiting for.

With a sudden snap, Yuuri bit down on the banana, cleanly separating the chunk from the rest of the fruit. 

He heard a wince beside him.

The Japanese man could barely hold back his giggle as he repeatedly bitten off end of the banana before harshly biting it off until he finished. When he finished, he folded the peel and placed it into the empty fruit bowl before finally turning his eyes onto his frozen lover.

Viktor's eyes were as wide as the skies and oceans that Yuuri often compared the colour to. The pink lips that he loved to kiss were wide open in shock. The forgotten banana was clutched in his left hand, his right hand still suspended in mid-air; halfway through the motion of peeling the yellow fruit. Yuuri's eyes were not great, but with his glasses on he could detect a slight bulge in the older man's track pants.

Yuuri could barely hold back his laughter at the sight, quickly morphing it into a sultry smirk. 

"Aren't you coming?", Yuuri changed his smile into the innocent beam as he inwardly snorted at the unintended innuendo, "you're normally the quick one".

Viktor jerked, his body twitching before he shook his head a glared at Yuuri pointedly.

"You did that on purpose", the platinum-silver haired m an accused with a pout.

"Do what, Vitya?", Yuuri asked with the most innocent look he could muster while his body shook from laughter. The smaller man picked up the bowl, containing his banana peel. "Come on, finish your banana, we're going on out morning run".

Yuuri dumped the peel into the bin, quickly rinsing the fruit bowl out and placing it on the drying rack. He grabbed his somewhat forgotten cup of green tea and downed it in one go. By then Viktor had finished his banana and coffee and was waiting at the door for him, tying his shoe laces. 

"I hate you sometimes, Yuuri", he sighed mock-tearfully. The platinum-silver haired man wrapped his long arms around his dark haired fiance as the said man tied his shoe laces up.

Yuuri merely smiled with that innocent look and nuzzled his face into the other man's forehead, pressing an affectionate kiss onto his hair.

"I love you too, Vitya".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my tumblr
> 
> http://shazzawa.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my tumblr
> 
> http://shazzawa.tumblr.com/
> 
> The second part is coming soon! The winter edition!


End file.
